


abducted

by killerbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerbanshee/pseuds/killerbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First attempt</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt

Lydia couldn't breathe, couldn't fill her lungs with the life source that was aired.The first thing she recognized was that her wrists and knees were bound with thick rope. The second thing she realized, was that she was in an unfamiliar, metal room with Scott accompanying her and a few cabinets filled with who-knows-what, with a metal table holding thick leather straps in the center of the room. Her blood ran cold, thinking back to her last memories; she was with Scott, Liam and Hayden in the beacon hills high school trying to catch the dread doctors, after they figured out Hayden was a chimera. Her eyes opened wide and her heart rate picked up. 'Oh god Lydia thought.

Before she could start panicking any more, a creaking made her head whip to a large set of metal doors. They slid open harshly, and in walked her worst three nightmares, each carrying either syringes or knives. Now that she looked closer, they were actually scalpels. As they stepped closer and closer, Lydia realized that she needed to be strong for her and Scott.

As days went on Lydia prayed for them both. She would hold hands with Scott and smile down at him, giving him a reassurance of everything. He although would never respond or smile back all he did was stare at the floor like he given up.

"It's okay", she would whisper and once those words were out of her mouth, the dread doctors would barge in and drag her away from Scott.

As she kicked and screamed Scott would react and scream back.

He would roar and yell "let her go"seeing she was full of scars and stitches.

Minutes later they would let her lay on the cold metal operating table as they brought Scott right besides her.

He would then reach out and tighten his grip on her hand as they tortured him.

By the end of the day Scott would be groaning in pain as his body took in her pain along with his, he although never complained one bit even if it killed him.

March 10

Lydia would lay down with scars and stitches. She would hear them talk,but right now she could not care less about anything except Scott.

Looking frequently at the operating table besides her, she would lose her breathe as she spots Scott laying down with cuts, burns and acid.

"I'm okay", he would force out the words with blood coming out of his mouth.

Lydia feels he is lying through his teeth to keep her from worrying. It was something Scott McCall always does thinking of others before himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On other days they continued their torture on Scott. Using, scalpels, screws, burners, and a different assortment of needles. They would stay with him for hours at a time, watching him heal minutes later after they are done with their procedure.

Lydia thinks they think he is the one after all Scott is rare, he's a true alpha with power they seek.

He might be the one and maybe that is why they are cutting her some slack.

March 17

They throw Scott in a locked up building. She watched as they pushed him down and locked it immediately. It seems Scott grew stronger, but not in a good way. The experiment they have done,cause him to go crazy, he even grabbed a hold of one and threaten their life.

Once he was about to slash one of their throat Lydia screamed and that's when they figured she also was something other than a human.She was a banshee a strong one in fact.

As the days went on they started experimenting on Lydia again.Although she wasn't getting cut open like old times.

They now would take Scott apart and then inject Lydia with something she believed came from Scott. At first she thought they were trying to make her into a werewolf slash banshee,but as the days went on she notice she was off so off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the week went by Lydia and Scott sat in the hidden basement. He was reaching out towards her in a reassuring way as Lydia just sat in silence. "You okay", he whispered towards her waiting for any response.

"Yeah,but I think I know what they want from us."

He stares at her with a puzzled look,Lydia then grabs his hand and lays it on her stomach. It's seems to be growing quickly and at first she thought it was a side effect of their project, but today she felt something move inside of her and then she understood.

"I'm pregnant"she whispered,letting tears come out

He just stays silent and hold Lydia as she cries. This was never supposed to happen. If Peter didn't enter their life Scott and Lydia would've lived their old life and maybe got a good future without knowing about the supernatural. But now,thanks to Peter they were involved in a lot of bullshit and a baby is being created from who knows what.

March 31

Scott could feel the sizzle of his skin as they slowly poured the acid, soaking his legs and arms in the substance. No matter what they did, he never blacked out, couldn't get away from the pain. He knew the substance inside the syringe, was for the baby inside Lydia. They discovered it a few days and he can't help but feel the baby growing inside her is his and as they bond with it everyday they can't help but wonder what the dread doctors done to it.

Lydia lays right beside him she seemed too buzzed as they continued their process. Scott held her hand as he lay by her side.

They both watch the dread doctors go closer to Lydia and in one moment she is injected with a substance unknown and once the injection is complete the dread doctors move away from them and began speaking in hushed language.

Lydia and Scott never understood,but the voices in Lydia's head knew and once they knew Lydia then knew.

The conversation was spoken about them and the baby. It seems the baby is growing stronger than they expected and no more less than a month or so a baby will be born.

The dread doctors then go up to them with a silver syringe and as they walk up to both of them. Lydia and Scott are prepared to sleep and escape the torture for the day.

They never knew what it was but they were great, full of it. Their body's begin to shut down and once again they were knocked out cold.

Stiles, anyone help Lydia mind starts to drift off thinking of their friends she wonders if anyone notice them being gone for four weeks.


	2. chapter 2

Lydia belly was swollen as if she was pregnant for six months. She and Scott laid down on the beaten up mattress they were provided with, he had his arms wrapped around her feeling their child kick.

 

"Do you think it's a girl or boy", Lydia whispered intertwining her hands with his, he kisses her neck and thinks for a while. "A girl most likely a girl."

 

"Scott"

 

"Hmm"

 

"Is it wrong of me to love this creature." She turns her body around now facing him. "I know it might turn out into a monster, but I have grown to love it."

 

"No", he shakes his head "it's not wrong but", he stops himself once he sees Lydia eyes shift toward a bright yellow color.

 

"Your eyes", he lays both his hands on her cheek. Lydia looks back at him, puzzled."Your eyes are glowing yellow."

 

"I think it's because of her", she wipes her eyes trying to change them but they never changed.

 

"Close your eyes and think of something calmer", he lays his head against her forehead. She obeys and does as he says. Once she opens them, she sees Scott.

 

"Thanks",  she mumbles leaning in and within seconds she's kissing him.

 

He's at first was taken back, but eventually kisses her.

 

Their kiss was tender and sweet, he has her close to him while they keep kissing. Lydia then moves her hand over to his chest, which is full of scars and dried up blood from earlier.

 

Scott winces in pain causing her to look up. He whispers an "I'm fine", and leans back in, Lydia smiles back into the kiss and pushes him back against the mattress. He grabs her hand and pulls her on top, she smiles and slowly kisses him up and down his body, then softly kisses his neck and jawline.

 

Scott pushes himself up and pulls a strand of hair,falling forward,he looks her in the eyes and ask if she was sure. Instead of responding Lydia slips off the straps of her dress.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 In the morning she laid her head on his chest and curled up as he wraps his hands around her, the both catching their breath. She could hear his heart beating faster than usual, he had started to change during their sexual intercourse and she knew he tried so hard to control himself.

 

"What are you thinking about?", he asked  her

 

"Just thinking what's going to happen to us once she's born."

 

"I don't know", he mumbles into her neck "but I swear I won't let nothing happen to you."

 

"Scott", she calls out making his head snap to her eye level. "Can you promise me something?"

 

"Anything"

 

"If something happens to me can you please take care of it", he looks at her stomach then back at her

 

“I”

 

"Scott this thing isn't evil," she holds her hand to either side of his cheek "give it the benefit of the doubt,"

 

"Don't worry",he kisses her stomach "I'll protect both of you", and with the smallest gesture he felt a kick.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 1**

They provided them some water and bread, instead of whatever they injected into them.

 

Scott would save his food for later in case, Lydia needed it. Although she refused it, seeing he was weak to the core and unrecognizable.

 

"Take it." She said getting the dirty cloth, damped in water and laying it on his head. He seemed to get a high fever during the stay and Lydia refuse to let them see him in this state.

 

"No", he shakes his head "I'm good"

 

"Scott" She was about to protest when the dread doctors interrupted their moment. They held nothing today and slammed Scott's body down.

 

Lydia screamed watching them torture Scott. She wanted to fight them once she saw Scott wasn't capable of defending himself.

 

"Stop", she yelled, pushing herself up off the wall "get away from him."

Breathing hard Scott let them hold him up. Instead of listening to Lydia the doctors took him away, pass the metal doors.

 

She never saw him again and Lydia can't help but wonder if he's left dead on a metal table.

 

 She although, knows it isn't true since she hasn't screamed for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later

Her eyes cracked open into darkness. She was still in the room, the torture chamber. She was on the table, the blinding lights were on, and the doctors were surrounding her.

 

Lydia was laid out on the table with nothing but a yellow gown. She looked down at herself, seeing the scars, but nothing as bad as she thought. No blood, no gashes, or even really bruises for that matter.

 

Her head whipped up when the metal door creaked open, and in walked three, doctors.

 

Lydia pressed herself into the table, feeling like she wanted to dissolve into it, away from this never ending nightmare.

The psycho doctors stopped walking in front of her, crouched down and stared at Lydia with a blank stare.

 

Their hand came forward, trying to grab at Lydia stomach.

 

"Get the hell away from me!" Lydia screamed, trying to shove away from the gloved hand, but she was too weak to go far.

 

The hand locked to her arm, pushed Lydia down. She tried to see if Scott was anywhere near but all she saw was a small table, holding an assortment of needles, guns, and glowing vials.

 

Lydia forced air out of her lungs, trying to not panic as she thought of the different tortures that could be done with these simple tools. They strapped her down and next thing she knew, a cloth was shoved onto her face, over her eyes. She screamed out in panic, calling for help, for Scott, for anyone or thing that could hear her but no one ever came.

\-------------------------------

Lydia looked up out the window and saw a full moon. She suddenly started screaming, feeling a painful prick her stomach.

 

The dread doctors were leaned against the wall as they watched. She went on yelling for hours and once the eclipse happen she felt a liquid run through her legs.

 

Oh god she thought it seemed the baby was ready.

 

It was ready to come out after two long months of torture.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're short but bare with me...


	4. Chapter 4

A loud wailing surrounds the underground cave. The girl trap to an operating table knows no one could hear her, but it doesn't hurt to try. "Scott--- Scott", she wails in desperation, hoping the true alpha we'll help her.

"The condition is complete." The three mask men near her approach they have self improved equipment you could die with and once they get close the strawberry- blonde screams in pain holding the swelled up belly she has lived with for months.

"Get away!" she screamed tugging the tubes and needles pricked into her skin. "Get away from me!"

"It's time." She heard the doctors say out loud, and within seconds, one of them pushes her down while the other stabs one of her veins, near her arm with medication.

"No- Scott!" she gasped one last time before the medication takes over. "Scott!" she mumbles trying to readjust her vision.

"Ah!" She gasps out in pain, feeling a contraction come by, she knows she needs to fight it, but she doesn't know how long she could keep a child from coming.

"It's time." They all say at the same time and stand before Lydia, who refuses to push.

"It's time", and once again her vision blacked out, but she's pretty sure a knife was near her belly pricking at her skin while she tries to fight.

Minutes later, another wailing comes erupting Lydia ears. She brings herself up and sees the dread doctors holding the creation she had fought so hard to keep from them.

"No, get away from her!" She pulls herself up, but falls back down, due to the medication taking a toll on her.

"My baby!" She screams, holding her open wound.

"Give me my baby!" Her pleas and pleas using her last bit of energy on them.

"Let me see her", she grabs a hold of one of them and scrapes his mask off seeing a burned out figure in front of her, gasping in surprise, she was about to let out a scream but he stops her by bringing his hand back and slapping her with full force.

Just then her mind went blank and the last thing she heard was her name being screamed by Scott.

She doesn't remember why they chose her for their next experiment, but as she recalls she was the one who was the most successful out of all.


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up there were tubes in her arms, a constant beeping noise and the strong smell of disinfectant. She was in hospital, she realized. Her head was pounding, but Lydia couldn’t really remember what happened. She looked around the room and noticed Stiles was sitting in a chair next to her dozing.

Stiles

Stiles stilinski opened his eyes “Lydia” He smiled sadly “You’re awake” "What happened?” Lydia asked

“You don’t remember?” Lydia shook her head " Scott and you were found in the underground layer of the dread doctors, bleeding to death."

"Scott" she suddenly lets go of stiles grasp and hold onto her side where the pain was unbearable. "Where is Scott?"

"He's next door in room 231, but Lydia It's best you rest."

Lydia pushes stiles hands away and pulls herself off the bed even though her pain was agonizing. 

Lydia, Lydia," stiles grabs a hold of her hand. You need to heal."

"No, what I need to do is see Scott she grabs on to her side and limps to room 231, where she sees Scott connected to the machinery. "Oh god." What happened to him?

"We don't know, we thought you could answer that," stiles steps inside the room for the first time since the rescue   
He couldn't help but feel guilty for everything that went down. 

"Sorry." Lydia shakes her head, "I don't remember anything except the fact that we were talking in my room." She turns back to Scott and squeezes his hand.   
"Hey, we're going to find whose responsible stiles says once he sees Lydia overcome with fear.

"You promise."

He looks straight into her eyes and promises her the only thing he doesn't know he could accomplish.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later 

Scott wakes up in an unfamiliar room and for a moment, he panics. It takes a few minutes of staring at the crisp white ceiling, and listening to the sadly familiar beeps and whirls of machines for him to realize where he is. He's at the hospital.   
What the hell he mumbled as he looked around his room. How in the hell did he end up here. He was about to get up out of his bed when a wound clearly visible on his side started stinging him.   
With a quiet huff, he sat back down on his bed trying to forget the pain he caused. 

"You're awake." A voice enters his room startling Scott. He at first couldn't recognize the face since the darkness of the room overcame the face, but once the figure spoke he then knew who it was. 

"Yeah just woke up about a minute ago." He was trying to pull himself back up, but as he kept moving he realized the stitches were stretched from the sudden movement.   
"Oh god."he mumbled grabbing his side.

"You okay" Lydia immediately walks to his side laying him down gently. Scott knew she was worried from the look of her face. 

"Lydia, I'm fine." He pushes her hand to the side and tries to be really convincing for her sake. He had to make sure Lydia didn't worry about him not anymore. 

Lydia at first was taken back, but she guesses Scott wasn't used to this he wasn't used to being hurt and vulnerable. So being Lydia, she decided to give him a piece of her mind. " no you're not fine and I would appreciate it if you let me take care of you." 

"I said I was fine." He said, biting down on his tongue once Lydia started rubbing some ointment on his stitches.

Fuck he hissed under his breath once Lydia hand roamed over his scar. 

"What's wrong?" she pulled back scared once she saw his face full of pain. 

"I'm alright, I'm alright just need to get the hell out of here." He pulls himself off the bed disconnecting himself off the machinery. 

"Scott, why the hell are you being so damn stubborn. you need to rest." She grabs his arm before he could get far making Scott sigh. 

"I told you I'm fine, he coughs out a grey substance that looks to Lydia. It was the same goo that Tracy had when she was turned into a chimera. 

"Wait here I'm going to get your mother." She goes out to the hall and starts screaming Melissa name as loud as she can. Stiles who was out in the waiting room drops his coffee and runs towards Lydia. 

"What happen?" He grabbed a hold of her stopping Lydia from running anywhere else. 

"It's scott he's coughing out a grey substance and I can't stop it." 

"Move out the way!" He runs in the room seeing Melissa Mcall already in there grabbing a hold of Scott. 

"I need you to step outside she says trying not to panic seeing her son passed out. 

No, I need to stay 

"Lydia this isn't the time to argue I want you all out!" She looks up at the whole group who is looking down at Scott. 

"I said I'm not going anywhere and I intend to stay." Lydia goes next to Scott said grabbing a hold of his hand. He shakes at the touch of her hand.   
"I'm sorry." He mumbles   
"You're sorry? Scott why would you be sorry?" 

They wouldn't of (cough) torture you if I was (cough) stronger he said in between coughs

Scott Right now all I want you to do is worry about yourself not me she gives him a bright smile that is returned by Scott. 

"Okay, I need you guys to move him towards the bed." Deaton comes inside the room, closing the door behind so no one can see Scott in this condition. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Liam asked worried 

"He's fine." Lydia reassured the group "Scott will be fine, I'm sure of it." She tighten her grip on Scott who winces from the pain 

"Why is it taking so long for him to heal?" 

"He thinks he's responsible for the abduction and his mind isn't letting him heal." Stiles spoke up remembering the last time it took time for Scott to heal. 

"That could be it." Lydia looks up at Deaton and for a second she thought she saw the a dread doctor instead of him   
"Wait!" she uses her other hand to stop him from injecting Scott "what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, this will speed up the healing." He brings out a syringe with green substance Lydia minds goes back to a memory where they tortured Scott and her then injected them with a green substance. 

" I don't feel comfortable with you doing that," she says out loud looking at Deaton 

"Lydia what the hell Scott needs this." Stiles speaks up mad that Lydia will stop the procedure 

"Sorry I just remembered Scott and I being injected with one of those substances."   
"  
It's okay Lydia this substance isn't going to harm anyone it quite frankly, is going to heal the injury." She takes a deep breath then nods giving him the approval. Deaton took the nod as a yes and injected Scott in the arm. After the substance went through his vein Lydia saw the wound slowly start to patch. 

Then suddenly it brought her back to another memory where she was tied to a metal table with cuts and injuries surrounding her body and an IV with green substance hook to her.

Oh god 

"Hey Lydia you okay this time." Malia spoke up grabbing Lydia from the side. 

"I'm starting to remember pieces after pieces and I think the dread doctors did something to us. I just don't know what." She closes her eyes, trying to remember anything 

"Lydia it's best you rest you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." Theo speaks up clearly worried about her health. 

"Yes, but I'm not moving from Scott side not until he wakes up." She grabs a seat by Scott side and sits down. The group looks around at one another waiting for someone to speak up and force Lydia back to her room. 

Alright, if you need anything we will be outside. 

"Don't worry, I won't." Lydia says never taking her eyes off Scott. "I'll be fine." 

Stiles take one last look at his two friends before he leaves. He knows he promised he would find the people who were behind the abduction, but as said the promise is a difficult promise, especially since the dread doctors are a powerful way to powerful.


	7. Chapter 7

"Malia did you find anything regarding the dread doctors." Stiles turns to his girlfriend who was in charge of the group now. She seems more capable of keeping the group strong ever since the abduction.

"We actually found a book in Tracy's room." She looks at Liam who brings the book out of his pocket. "It's named dread doctors and I can't help but think this book might help us uncover a piece."

He grabs the book and examines the picture. On the front cover there was three masked doctors staring him down. One of them even had a cane. Stiles turned the book around and read the autobiography, it apparently was a book about how the dread doctors became and what they were capable of. "It says once you read the book, then you will remember any encounter you would have with the dread doctors."

"Yeah, I know, but do you believe that?" Malia asked

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to try." He flips through the pages and sees the book is about 230 pages long. It could be read in one night if they spend their time devoted to it. Maybe after reading the book they will find out what the dread doctors did to Scott, Lydia and Kira.

Speaking of Kira stiles know it was a silly thing to do, but he couldn't help but call her once he saw Scott laying down on the floor next to Lydia. It was an impulse that he knows he shouldn't of done, especially since Kira left this town after being accused of killing someone.

"Stiles" A voice from the other end of the hall brakes his thoughts, he looks up and sees the person was Kira the Kitsune.

"I came as soon as I could." She run towards them without thinking twice that this is a hospital.

"How is he?" She looked around frantically at the group waiting for a response.

"Well, he barely woke up." Malia said not knowing what else to say. And once he heals Deaton says he will be good as new. "Although I doubt it." She mumbles under her breath

Stiles turns to his girlfriend and glares at her she always seems to be the negative one in the squad. Scott, will be fine, he said without a doubt. "You heard Lydia."

"May I see him." She asked even though it was passed visiting hours.

"He's in room 231 with Lydia and his mother." She thanks Theo for answering her question and runs towards the room not wasting any minute. Once she reaches the room, Kira takes a breath hesitating about entering the room.

"I love you." She recalls Scott running towards her and kissing her goodbye before she left.

"I love you too." She mumbles in the rain while they stand in the middle of the road. She hears a beep in the background and knows for sure she has to leave.  
"Sorry." She says, looking at Scott in the eyes "I have to go."

"Wait!" He grabs a hold of her hand. "Promise you'll come back," she smiles at him and leans for another kiss once they break apart she promises she'll return.

"Okay, I could do this." She whispers under her breath and opens the door carefully. Once she enters the two girls who were in the room, turning their heads toward the door looking at her.

"Kira"

Melissa Mcall is the first to speak, she has a worried look in her face that makes the Kitsune worry as well.

"Is he okay," she steps closer inside the dark room and finally sees Scott body hooked to the hospital equipment.

"Yeah, he'll be alright, he just needs to recover." Melissa Mcall speaks again answering her question. While Lydia eyes are glued to Scott.

"Can I stay." She looked over at Melissa wishing she could give her alone time with Scott. Melissa gets up off her seat and wipes away the tears that are now visible.

"Yeah, I'll just give you a minute." She walks towards Kira and hugs her tightly. Kira hugs her back feeling bad for Mrs McCall  
"Thanks." She whispers "Thanks for coming back."

"Anything for Scott." Kira replies never taking her eyes off Scott.

Once the door closes Kira step closer, taking the seat Mrs McCall sat as she looked closely and saw Lydia hand tighten around Scott's.  
"Thanks." She says breaking the silence. Lydia looks up at her in confusion. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"It's the least I could do." Lydia says "He would've done the same thing if it was the other way around."

"I know, and that's why I love him." She grabs a hold of Scott's hand. After awhile he starts stirring around in his sleep.

"Kira" He mumbles seeing her by his side "what are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as Stiles called." She said, looking down at him. He still hasn't changed since the last time she saw him.

"I'm fine," he mumbles wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "I feel better than ever."

"Maybe you should rest." She suddenly forgets about Lydia and kisses Scott forgetting they also have broken up in the past.

"Um" Lydia coughs in the background, bringing Kira back to reality she looked hurt and Kira wondered if it was because of her.

"Lydia"

Scott smiles at the red head tightening his grip on her. "You're okay." "Yeah, I am," She smiles back at him "and it's all thanks to you."

"I'm glad--- I'm glad they didn't hurt you."

"Scott"

"Hmm"

"Do you remember anything." She asked, taking this chance to see if he has full memory of the abduction.

"Sorry I just got small pieces in my mind." He closes his eye trying to remember anything.

"Alright, thanks." She lets go of his hand and gets up off the seat. Kira his girlfriend eyes, her every step of the way. Lydia doesn't know why, but the minute the Kitsune entered those doors, she felt a sense of jealousy overcome her.  
Once she leaves, she goes towards the gang who are surrounding Stiles in a circle.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We think we found a clue to the dread doctors." Stiles says showing her the book with the three dread doctors on the cover.

"That's them," she grabs the book out of his grasp. The dread Doctor by T.R Maccon she looks at the faces, wondering what the book is about. "Has anyone actually read it yet."

"Just me and I didn't understand any of it."Malia says

"We should probably all read it, she says knowing full well Malia doesn't have the best knowledge when it comes to school."

"Yes, we are working on that."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day of school Liam goes straight to the library printing out hard copies for all of them. Once he is done, he rushes towards stiles and the gang.  
Lydia grabs a hold of the book found and turns it around looking at the autobiography.

The dread doctors "They're coming for us."  
In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed, wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of pure scientists known only as the dread doctors.

"Sounds familiar." She says, remembering Tracy. "How does it end?"

"It doesn't this was suppose to be volume 1."

"Oh, let me guess there is no volume 2."

"I think we are living volume 2."

"I can't help but feel this book is someone's prediction."  
She flips through the pages and stops at the end reading a name that she knows so well. In big prints it says the book was dedicated to Gabriel Vallack.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello is anyone there?" Lydia calls out pushing the talk button that is in front of the Eichen house gate. Stiles looks at the prison he was in for weeks and tries not to think about his past.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lydia turns to him in worry.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little off." She says, staring at him in concern.

He chuckles a nervous chuckle. "I think we are all off, maybe some of us more than others." He looks back at her like he knows something she hasn't caught up on.

"What happened?"

"I told you I don't recall."

"Lydia" he steps forwards looking into her eyes. "you clearly remember enough to be attached to Scott."

She was about to say something when the Eichen house door opened. "We'll talk later."She says before walking forward into the mental institution.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Please empty your pockets into the container."

"Okay, but we are here to see-- Stiles was immediately cut off by the guy behind the counter.

"Please empty your pockets into the container. He stares ahead of them waiting patiently. Lydia nods and throws her purse on the shelf. Stiles looks ahead at him throwing his keys inside.

"You may enter." He looks at Lydia in the weirdest way possible, making her look aside at the door that buzzed open for them.

"You must be Deaton friends the doctor who came out the door asked.

"Yeah uhmm we were told you could help us with our problem. Stiles responded getting straight to the point.

"I'll remind you I'm only doing this for Deaton not because I believe this is a good idea." He says while he walks them towards a secret staircase.

"Hey, what's the educate for talking with this guy?" Stiles asked "I mean, do you ever look at the other eye."

"I wouldn't, in fact, when you're down here trying not to make eye contact with anyone or anything." He stops at a door and opens it with his key card. Lydia and stiles go down the hall where they see creatures throughout the cell they then stop at one where they see Dr. Vallack.

"Did you bring the book?" he asked, looking at them both its like he was prepared for their visit. Stiles, who has the book takes it out of his back pocket and shows him the book.

"Very nice, last edition. Of course, there was only one print."Lydia observes him the whole time as he smirks. "There is no TR. Malcom is there you wrote the book." she said it more as a statement than a question

"That's right Lydia and maybe you even guess that it's not just a book."

"What is it?"

"A tool designed to open your eyes."

"Too what?"

"To them the dread doctors."

"Why did you use a synonym."

"I was a professional once and I wasn't going to ruin my reputation by writing my name on a piece of trash."

"Then why write the book in the first place?"

"You haven't even read it yet, have you." They look at each other knowing well they couldn't lie. "I wrote it because no one believed me cause no one listened."

A silence was overcome since stiles and Lydia knew what he mean when he said no one listened.

"They're here aren't they? In Beacon Hills."

"What are they?" Lydia asked

"Not entirely human at least not anymore. They were scientists once scientists who wore ship the supernatural. They found out how to use, the electro force and decided to use it at their advantage. Once they experimented with the electro force they found ways to become stronger, faster, and most importantly making you forget when you ever saw them."

"What do they want?"

"Good question Lydia, everybody wants something darling."

"Okay so what do you want?" Stiles asked knowing full well this creature is going to ask for a escape plan or worse. Without a word Dr. Vallack pulls out a tape recorder putting it in the door slot.

"What do you want me to say?" Lydia asked curious of what he wants from her.

"I don't want you to say anything, I want you to scream."

Lydia takes a second to think about it, she knew it was the only thing she could do to get some answers so she reaches over to the button and was about to press play on the tape recorder when all of a sudden stiles comes near her and takes the tape recorder out of her grasp. "No way, not happening." Lydia sighs in frustration and pulls stiles back towards the wall.

"He's the only one that knows anything." she whispers, trying to get stiles to understand why she was going to take up his proposal.

"No, he's a nut job who is locked away in a mental institution, he's probably lying through his head." Stiles says

"How many people died so far?" The man behind the glass asked, interrupting them from speaking. Lydia turns back around surprised he heard stiles remark. "Four so far am I right." They both looked stunned, knowing full well he was correct. "Want to know how many died the first time they came here and how many will die after.This has happened before.And now they're back just because a few teenagers who never even considered the consequences of the supernatural force they barely understood."

"The Nemeton." Lydia whispered out loud "How do you even know about that."

"I know because I saw it." He rips a bandage off from his forehead showing them his third eye. "You may also see what I have seen."

"What does the book do?" Lydia asked impatiently

"I told you it opens your eyes."

"How"

"It releases the memory senses of the brain and clears the foggy images of the dread doctors into focus. I wrote the book in an effort to find out if anyone else like me has ever seen them before. I thought I could switch it in an effort to trig anyone else's memory  
It's like a hinted memory."As he spoke Lydia's mind went off to another memory she remembers the dread doctors hovering over her as she screams in pain. They had a knife coming close to her as she laid down across an operating table screaming for Scott.  
"They pick up the book, read it and then find their way to me to discover more, just like you did."

"Has it worked with anyone else." Stiles asked curiosity taking over

"You did see it on the New York best seller did you."

"So all we had to do is read the book?"

"If you see them if they done something to you then the book will help you remember. Now give me what I want."  
Lydia holds out her hand, waiting for stiles to hand it over. He sighs in defeat and hands the recorder.  
Once she gets it, she screams for her life.

"Tell us what they want?" She asked after handing over the recorded scream

"Read the book it'll tell you what you want."

"Lydia we need to leave." Stiles grabs a hold of her pulling Lydia away.

"Stiles, everything that happened or that is going to happen is our fault Lydia say thinking back to when DrVallack talked about the Nemeton, It's our responsibility to fix this."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestion? Should I continue or end it here?


End file.
